fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakai Ezana
Zakai Ezana is the main character in Fire Emblem: Hero of the Winds. He is the prince of Amana, a country in the continent of Asteria. He is the leader of the Amanian Army and heir to the throne. After his father Jabari is killed in battle, he is forced to take up the role as leader and lead Amana to victory in the war against Arcadia. Appearance Zakai is a eighteen year old young man with brown skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He has a lean and athletic build, and is pretty muscular. He wears a white short sleeved shirt with blue lining and a blue armor piece on both his shoulder and forearm. Personaity ai has a brave and heroic personality, meaning he will willingly risk his life even for people he barely knows. He is extremely loyal to his friends, and has been shown to be extremely forgiving to Riku (even forgiving Riku for the time he has betrayed him), as well as highly protective of Sylvia. Kai is generally optimist, trying his best to look on the bright side of the situation at hand. Although he can be simple-minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. He has matured over a year's time, shown on the multiple opportunities when he takes charge of his group. Though he is far from stupid, Kai can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Sylvia’s attempt at passing for a man, to which Sora says that Kai "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Yura's attempt to play on Kai’s sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. He can also be somewhat "disrespectful" towards authority or people with a higher power then him. Even telling his teacher Julius to "Shut the hell up." Kai possesses a rather strong competitive streak, as Riku says "Whenever there's a contest, you're always ready' to go". Kai has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. It is not until his fight with Yura Minata that he realizes that he needs to train much more. Kai also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Kai has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Kai is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Nero will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Nero known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Kai always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Despite all of his good traits, he is far from perfect. Kai is very short-tempered, and has alot of trouble controlling his anger. His impulsiveness causes him to do and say things before thinking, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. As he puts it, "sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying". He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Kai is also extremely reckless and rebellious and this causes him to get into trouble and unwinnable situations that he can't get out of without help. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Kai is also a well adept swordsman, and he excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. He is an amped up swordsman. With experience comes expertise. Kai's melee attacks become powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable. Kai relies mainly on his sword to deliver flurries and slashes at extreme speeds. He can slash his enemies to death if they are not too careful. Later Kai becomes a swordsmen that has attained the zenith of his skill which is represented by his wind-like steps and rhythmical movement. He embraces his speed as his best strength and can still pack a heavy punch. His enemies can hardly evade his smooth yet fatal attacks aimed at their vital points. Air Manipulation After gaining the Sword of Winds, Kai gains the ability to create, shape, and manipulate the air itself. With this he can manipulate winds and create anything from small gales to giant hurricanes, tornadoes and typhoons. although the more power he puts into it, the more drained he will become. He can enhance his sword with extra cutting power by infusing wind into it. He can create super sharp razor winds to cut his enemies. He can let people fly by manipulating the air around them, crush people by applying air pressure, create vacuums by manipulating the air and create constructs out of air such as hands or weapons, and using wind to enhance his attacks.